infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous 2
|genre = Third-person action, sandbox |modes = Single-player |ratings = T |media = Blu-ray Disc |requirements = TBC |input = Gamepad, Playstation move }} inFamous 2 is the upcoming sequel to inFamous. It was first hinted by the Portuguese PlayStation: The Official Magazine, with a new coverage story being published in the next month's issue. The hint shows two eyes drawn in the style of inFamous's comic-style scenes, and the quote, "The announcement of a great PlayStation 3-exclusive sequel in the next ROPS," can be roughly translated. The eyes are Cole's from the ending sequence before the credits of inFamous, and the fact that it is a "PlayStation 3-exclusive sequel" makes inFamous 2 an almost definite. It is set to be released in North America on June 7, 2011. In early reports during E3, the main character, Cole has been shown to have changed his original outfit, the short sleeves revealing tattoos on his arms, and grown his hair longer. The concept art shows Cole with a good aligned karma. Also, it has been revealed that inFamous 2 will take place in a new city called New Marais, similar to New Orleans, with different enemies. Whether any of the surviving gang leaders from inFamous, such as Sasha or Alden, will make an appearance remains to be seen. A later video from the Penny Arcade Expo (PAX) revealed that, following the negative fan response to the new costume, Cole had been redesigned once more, a combination of his original design from inFamous and the new one from the E3 trailer. This "new new" design brings back the shaved head from the original design but retains the short sleeves of the new outfit. In addition, Cole's bare arms have lighter tattoos, and his clothing has a black-and-yellow color scheme, similar to Cole's outfit in the first game. This second redesign serves as the neutral Cole and a Good and Bad Cole re-design. The good Cole wears a clean white shirt and has a barely visible scar running the side of his cheek, where as evil Cole has a tattered black shirt with a far deeper scar. Naughty Dog has announced that PlayStation Plus members and those who have bought Infamous 2 will be able to access the Uncharted 3 beta on June 28, 2011 as opposed to July 5.http://www.joystiq.com/2011/04/18/uncharted-3-beta-begins-july-5-early-access-for-infamous-2-buye/ Story inFamous 2 opens in Empire City as another massive explosion rips through the heart of town, signalling the birth of the dark entity known as ‘the Beast’, an impossibly powerful Conduit from Cole's future that he must eventually face, or the Beast will become powerful enough to destroy all of humanity. However--despite all of Kessler's efforts--Cole is still not strong enough to defeat the Beast. So when he tries to take the Beast on, he is hopelessly outmatched, and he barely escapes this new evil with his life. Fleeing Empire City, Cole heads to the historic Southern city of New Marais. Blamed for the destruction of Empire City and aware that this new threat is carving a destructive path southward, apparently deliberately following him, Cole makes an effort to discover his full super-powered potential and seeks out a former First Son scientist named Wolfe who he believes can help him accomplish that goal also he meets two Conduits named Kuo and Nix who are capable of giving Cole New Powers. Only Cole has the power to save mankind. But... will he choose to do so? In the July issue of Gameinformer, more story information was given. Cole and the Beast fight in Empire City, years before Kessler had anticipated its arrival. When Kessler travelled back in time, he rewrote history, changing the date the Beast and Cole met. Despite Kessler's twisted efforts to "strengthen" Cole, including killing hundreds of people in the Blast and murdering his girlfriend Trish, Cole is not able to defeat the Beast, and in fact barely escapes with his life. Kessler counted on Cole having a few more years to prepare for the Beast, but Kessler has shifted the timeline in a way he did not intend, and Cole is then forced to leave Empire City in search of new ways to to hone his abilities. He ends up in a southern-style city called New Marais, where the First Sons developed the Ray Sphere. Cole searches the city, finding technology from the First Sons to develop his electrical powers. However, Cole's arrival is not a welcome one. New Marais has been taken over by the Militia, a group devoted to "human purity." Led by a man named Bertrand, the Militia do not accept anyone with superpowers, including Cole. At the same time, the Beast is moving south from Empire City to find and kill Cole, laying waste to all along the way. Also there is a third enemy Cole must fight the Corrupted, humans who have been mutated beyond recognition into feral monsters that live in the Swamps of New Marais what caused these mutations is unknowned but it is suspected they are a by product of the First Sons experiments. Gameplay In the same article, some gameplay details were revealed to be in the game. A power called "Induction Launch" can be activated at specific areas and it allows Cole to fly high up in the air. A similar power allows Cole to zip horizontally across the faces of buildings but it is unknown if this is part of Induction Launch or a separate power. Also shown was an offensive power, which Sucker-Punch is currently calling the "Ionic Vortex". A screenshot depicts Cole summoning a giant tornado with lightning shooting out at all sides, ripping apart anything in its wake (an expansion of Lightning Storm, Cole's first example of weather control). Cole can now wield weapons for melee combat such as a giant electrically charged cattle prod. An interview reveals that the player will have all of Cole's powers from inFamous from the very beginning. Cole will also gain an additional power-type, either Cryokinesis or Pyrokinesis, based on his karma, gained from Kuo or Nix, respectively. In the new PAX gameplay footage, it shows that Cole has a new power where he can lift cars and other objects in the environment and throw them (this is most likely an application of electromagnetism as he has powers that generate that effect as a by-product). Also, it shows that the abilities that will definitely be coming back in the same form are the Shock Grenade, Megawatt Hammer, and the TK Blast (possibly a renamed Electromagnetic Shockwave). Also the small aiming circle now has tails that spin around when pointed at an enemy. Also, destructible buildings and structures may be present in-game, along with environmental effects such as smoke and fire when this occurs. Stunts will be in the new game as shown in the New Gameplay Footage where Cole unlocks the Enviro Takedown stunt.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/110/1100300p1.html On Feb. 1st, 2011, Sucker Punch released an article about additional information surrounding the karma system and new allies, or enemies, of Cole. Kuo is one of the two new characters that were introduced in the article, along with Nix. Kuo is an NSA agent working with Cole to help him defeat the Beast, and was also revealed to be the Mysterious Prisoner from the E3 Trailer. Nix is a woman that grew up in the swamps of New Marais, who has hatred toward Bertrand for her witnessing the death of her family by his doing. They play the role of Cole's conscience in inFamous 2. Sucker Punch also talks about a Karma mission involving them called "Save Kuo." Cole has two choices: either go with Zeke 's plan to free the captured police and take on the Militia with the army of police to free Kuo, or follow Nix and ram a trolley full of explosives into the front gate recklessly indangering innocent bystanders in the process. The cutscene in the article shows what seems to be the good karma ending. Cole releases Kuo from Bertrand 's restraints, and as he exits the underground station where Kuo was held, the computer she was connected to starts to malfunction. The malfunction causes surrounding Cryogenic chambers to awaken an army of cybernetically enhanced creatures, most likely stronger guards from the Militia. Also a new trailer in was released, showing a new feature that allows the player to create customizable missions and allow themselves and others to complete them. Mission types includes escort, search and destroy, survival, shooting gallery, platforming, and obstacle courses. Players will have access to the missions created by other players as well. Abilities/Powers Cole's powers are amped-up this time, so you get all the powers that you unlocked in the first Infamous game right at the start. IGN has confirmed that there will be 50 powers which can be interchanged using the left D-Pad button which activates the 'quick switch'. This will create many power combinations. For example, one can assign the napalm grenade to the square button and, if desired, re-assign the square button to activate the shock grenade. Infamous 2 encourages you to make your own decision more then the first game, so the player can make more choices about what to do with their powers, as in what kinds they want to use such as long-range firing attacks or short-range execution moves. Of course this time Cole gets new attacks, such as, if you choose the evil side Cole gets a new ability called Firebird Strike. E3 Trailer In the E3 trailer, it was shown that the people of New Marais may be a potential enemy to Cole, since Bertrand talks about how the people must rise against Cole. This is where you first see a giant monster, whether or not it is the beast, one of his minions, or something entirely different, it seems to have great power. Also, it was proven that Cole is able to use ice-based powers; shown at the end, Cole stands in the middle of a field of icicles while energy comes out of his hand (possibly a form of weather control). When the logo is shown, the "2" in the logo is made up of ice. Note that logo is no longer made up of ice. It was later revealed that Cole will gain cryokinesis, as well as pyrokinesis, depending on his karma. Pre Order Bonuses Amazon: Golden Amp (just makes the melee amp weapon look gold) Best Buy: Kessler skin (Cole looks like Kessler) GameStop: Lightning Hook (Power: Allows Cole to pull enemies towards him) Walmart: Electrocution Grenade (power: grenade electrocutes nearby enemies before exploding) Hero Edition: Comes with all above, plus a Cole MacGrath statue, Replica Sling Pack, digital copy of the game's soundtrack, and inFAMOUS #1 comic book published by DC comics. Special Edition: Comes with a special Play Station Store voucher which unlocks the Golden Amp, the Electrocution Grenade power and an inFamous 1 skin. thumb|376px|right|New inFAMOUS 2 trailer showcasing many of Cole's new powers.Videos References Category:Games Category:inFamous Series Category:Abilities/Powers